1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component ejection structure of an electronic device, and more particularly, to an ejection structure utilizing the pivotally rotating of the stopping element driven by the push rod to release the clipping state with the electronic components, so as to eject the electronic component out of the slot of the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, when an electronic equipment 110 is mounted on an electronic part 120, in order to save the space for allocating the electronic part 120 into the electronic equipment 110, a clamping slot 111 is usually set in the electronic equipment 110 and a joint 121 is set on the end of the electronic part 120, so that when the electronic part 120 is disposed into the slot of the electronic equipment 110, the joint 121 is clamped and received by the clamping slot 111, so as to mount the electronic part 120 into the electronic equipment 110.
However, this way has an unavoidable defects. If the clamping force of the clamping slot is excessively strong, the user has to exert a large pull force to eject the part, and the joint is easily deformed if an inappropriate force is exerted. Moreover, the front end of the part must be protruded out of the electronic equipment, so as to facilitate ejecting the part out of the slot of the electronic equipment by the exerted pulling force. If the front end of the part and the external edge of the electronic equipment are located in the same plane, a push rod or a handle must be additional disposed to eject the part, and thereby occupying an additional outer space.